


才不是垂耳兔呢

by Alone123



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alone123/pseuds/Alone123





	才不是垂耳兔呢

白宇从来没想过他龙哥会是一只垂耳兔！！！说好的建国之后不能成精的啊！！！  
白宇看着眼前有兔耳朵和兔尾巴的朱一龙，惊的话都说不清楚了，“龙……龙……龙……龙哥……这……这……这……这……”  
朱一龙摸摸自己的耳朵，有点害羞的说，“小白，其实我是一只垂耳兔，因为不想被吃掉，所以才修炼的，平时我是不会冒出来耳朵和尾巴的，今天特殊有点情况。还有我是建国前成的精。”  
“那……那……那……那……”白宇还是有点被眼前的景象震惊了。他龙哥本来就好看，现在冒出了兔耳朵和兔尾巴，眼睛红红的，简直想让人欺负，想看他哭的样子。“那你这是啥特殊情况啊？”  
“小白，我……其实……”朱一龙脸越来越红，他总不能说清晨他做了一个春梦，关于白宇的。在梦里白宇狠狠地吻他、吮吸他、套弄他、白宇的手指在他的后穴搅弄着、白宇的性器在他的体内进进出出，最后他被艹到射出来的。醒的时候，除了下面的一片狼藉，还有他的兔耳朵和兔子尾巴也冒了出来。真的是太丢人了！朱一龙起床洗澡一起哈成，刚把衣服穿好，白宇就拿着早已经互相交换过的房卡闯进来，根本来不及收回耳朵和尾巴。  
朱一龙觉得自己房间如果有个地缝，他一定会钻进去。  
“龙哥，你这到底啥情况啊？ ”白宇突然伸出手摸了摸朱一龙的耳朵，手感真好，不知道尾巴的手感会是什么样的。  
朱一龙突然被摸了一下耳朵惊得向后退了一步，跌坐在了床上。  
“龙哥……”白宇向前一步，摸着朱一龙垂下来的耳朵，“哥哥，你这个样子真可爱。”  
“哪有……”朱一龙狡辩着，抬头便被白宇亲个正着。  
朱一龙看着眼前突然方大的脸，有点震惊。  
白宇的吻戏在圈内向来是很有名的，一天接吻三次一次20分这事朱一龙也是知道的。但是真的被亲的时候，朱一龙除了震惊，还是震惊。  
白宇抬起头，贴着他龙哥耳边小声的说“哥哥，没人教过你接吻时要闭眼睛吗？”  
朱一龙脸更红了，配上垂下来的耳朵，真的是垂耳兔本兔。  
白宇看着眼前秀色可餐的人，贴上去继续蹂躏那红红的嘴唇。朱一龙的双手环住白宇的脖子，伸出自己的舌头和白宇的纠缠到一起。  
“哥哥，你真的不是在勾引我？”一吻结束，白宇盯着他哥  
“肯定不是。”  
“可是我怎么觉得是呢？！“白宇蹭着朱一龙的脖子，“哥哥，你闻起来好香啊。”  
朱一龙没说什么，收了收搂着白宇的胳膊。  
白宇得到了按时，将朱一龙放倒在床上，亲了亲他哥的兔耳朵。“哥哥，你看我一亲它，你就会颤抖。”  
朱一龙一点都不想听白宇的骚话，抬头用自己嘴堵上了白宇的嘴。  
白宇蹂躏着他哥的嘴，双手解开他哥的衣服 常年不见太阳的皮肤，白的惊人。“哥哥，你真白。哥哥，你尾巴手感真好！”白宇用手揉了揉他哥的尾巴。  
“你闭嘴！你还做不做？”  
“哥哥，你脸又红了！”  
“你走开！”  
“哥哥，你都硬了，我现在走你舍得吗？”白宇用手弹了弹他哥的下面。  
突如其来的刺激，让朱一龙呻吟出声。  
“弹一下就受不了了，接下来怎么办？！”  
白宇的嘴从脖子到锁骨到乳头开始游走。他一首揉着朱一龙左边的乳头，头埋在右边的用力吸着。朱一龙被玩弄的呻吟出声。  
“哥哥，你说我使劲儿吸，能不能吸出奶来？！”  
“啊……”白宇突然用力让朱一龙叫出声来，“你别弄了，我是男的，怎么会有奶啊？”  
“哥哥胸这么大，我以为会有奶水呢。”  
“你怎么老欺负我，”朱一龙眼睛红红的往外推着白宇。  
“你舍得推开我吗？！”白宇一只手突然扶上朱一龙的肉柱，套弄了一下。  
连自慰都很少的朱一龙突然被这一下套弄，弄得好舒服。  
“你真的好讨厌啊！”朱一龙拉过白宇的头，给了他一个吻。  
白宇一边吻着朱一龙，一边套弄着朱一龙肉柱。手指甲偶尔刮过马眼，爽的朱一龙嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟，兔耳朵跟着一抖一抖的。  
突然，朱一龙要推开白宇，白宇知道他哥是要射了，加快了套弄的速度。  
“啊……”一阵白色液体射了出来。射了白宇一手。  
“哥哥，你好稠啊!平时是不是都不自慰啊。”白宇把粘满精液的手伸到朱一龙眼前。  
“你好烦啊！”朱一龙红着眼睛盯着白宇。  
“烦吗，烦人的还在后面呢！”白宇亲了亲朱一龙的耳朵，沾着精液的手指慢慢伸向后面的股间，摸到一片湿哒哒的。  
“哥哥，你都湿了啊。”  
“兔子形态会比较容易有反应，“朱一龙害羞的用胳膊遮住自己的眼睛。  
白宇拿开朱一龙的胳膊，亲了亲他的眼睛，“别害羞嘛，我的小兔子。”  
白宇低下头，将朱一龙的双腿撑开，穴口上泛着水光，白宇的中指沾着肠液轻轻的揉着穴口的褶皱，然后缓缓的推进朱一龙的体内。  
突然进来的异物，让朱一龙一颤，后穴紧紧的吸着白宇的手指。  
“哥哥，你里面又湿又热啊！小穴吸得好紧啊。”  
“你闭嘴啊……啊……。”  
有了肠液的帮忙，手指很快增加到三个，白宇抽出手指，将下体顶在穴口，“哥哥，我要进来了啊。”  
“嗯……“突然的空虚，让朱一龙身体都跟着颤，他好想白宇快点进去，狠狠艹他。  
得到同意的白宇突然将自己的性器整根插进去。  
“啊……”由手指变成更大的肉柱，让朱一龙有点不适。但是并不难受。  
“哥哥，你这里还有别人进去过吗？”白宇缓缓的进出。  
“没……没……有……别人……只有你啊……”朱一龙被插的呻吟，连说话都断断续续的。  
得到满意的答案，白宇调整角度，攻击朱一龙体内的那一点。  
许是被艹的太舒服，朱一龙的下面又渐渐地硬了。  
“哥哥，你又硬了,”白宇笑着摸了一下朱一龙的性器。  
“啊……啊……啊……白宇，你快点啊……”朱一龙已经被艹的开始胡言乱语了。  
“哥哥，你爱我吗？”白宇加快速度抽插着，手套弄着他哥的肉柱。  
“啊……啊……啊……爱你……”  
“爱谁？”  
“爱你……啊……”  
“我是谁?“  
“白宇啊……我爱白宇……”  
“谁爱白宇?”  
“朱一龙爱白宇……朱一龙爱白宇……”  
“喊我名字”  
“白宇……白宇……”朱一龙满脸绯红的喊着白宇的名字。  
突然白宇抽出自己的性器。  
朱一龙觉得体内空虚，不满的睁开了眼睛，“小白？”朱一龙歪头看了看自己上方的白宇。  
“想要吗？”白宇躺在床上，“那你自己坐上来啊。”  
朱一龙看着躺下的白宇，乖乖的爬起来，手扶着白宇的下体，坐了下去。  
骑乘的姿势给了朱一龙更多的刺激，爽的朱一龙呻吟的声音更大了。  
每一次坐下去，都能擦过朱一龙体内那个点，让他爽的眼泪都流出来了。  
“哥哥，你眼睛红的真是个兔子。”白宇搂着他哥的腰，吸着他哥的乳头，手里套弄着他哥的下体。  
“小白，我没有力气了……”朱一龙窝在白宇身上，手指在白宇胸前画圈圈。  
“叫我……让我满意，我就给你……”白宇搂着他哥的小细腰坏心眼的说。  
“白宇……”白宇没有得到满意的答案，没有动。  
“小白……”朱一龙委屈巴巴的喊着白宇，收了收他的含着白宇肉棒的小穴。  
“啊……“突然其来的紧致让白宇爽的叫出声来，差点提前射出来。“乖，叫声老公来听听……”白宇亲了亲朱一龙的嘴唇。  
“老公……”朱一龙害羞的搂住白宇的脖子。  
得到满意答案，白宇突然开始抽动。爽的朱一龙发出更大声的呻吟。  
“老公棒不棒……”  
“啊……老公……你好棒……”  
“老公艹的你爽不爽?”  
“爽……老公……啊……那里……那里……”  
“要哪里？”白宇坏心眼的捅了捅其他位置。  
“要那里……那里啊……”  
“那里是哪里？”白宇亲着朱一龙的锁骨问。  
“就是那里啊……啊……啊……”朱一龙眼泪汪汪的抓着白宇的后背。  
白宇怕把人欺负狠了，以后不跟自己睡了，对准那个点加紧进攻。  
“我要射了……小白……我要射了……”朱一龙死死的搂着白宇的肩膀。  
“一起一起……宝贝，等我一起……”一股液体洒进朱一龙体内，另一股液体射到白宇的小腹。  
白宇抽出自己的肉棒，笑着拉过朱一龙的手摸了摸他自己的尾巴，“哥哥，你摸摸你尾巴都湿了，上面有你流出来的水，还有我的精液，爽吗。”  
朱一龙摸着自己尾巴，脸红红的搂着白宇，把头埋在他的脖间，咬了白宇一口。  
“我得小兔子，你为什么突然冒出来耳朵和尾巴了啊？”白宇还是对这事很好奇。  
“因为……因为……梦到你艹我了……”  
白宇听到这个答案也是一惊，“哥哥，你做梦都想我艹你啊……”  
“嗯……”朱一龙埋在白宇怀里点了点头。  
“艹……”白宇骂了一句，把他的龙哥又压在身下面，“哥哥，我们今天还有很多时间……”


End file.
